Born to Run (autobiography)
Born to Run is Bruce Springsteen's autobiography, released on September 27, 2016. The audiobook, narrated by Springsteen, was released on December 6, 2016. The title is named after Springsteen's iconic 1975 album and song, Born to Run. The book is a companion to the album ''Chapter and Verse'', ''a career-spanning album featuring songs from all stages of Springsteen's career, in addition to previously unreleased material, that was released four days before the book. On the date of the book's release, Springsteen embarked on a nine-date book tour in the United States. The book has received critical acclaim. On October 6, 2016, ''Born to Run debuted on the top of the ''New York Times'' Best Seller list."'Born To Run' debuts on top of the New York Times Best Sellers list". Bruce Springsteen. Sony Music Entertainment, 6 Oct. 2016. Web. 5 Mar. 2017. Background Bruce Springsteen started writing his autobiography in 2009 after performing at the Super Bowl XLIII Halftime Show with the E Street Band when he wrote an essay/journal for his website. He kept writing and thought it was good, so he wrote intermittently for seven years. He wrote everything in the book two or three times to make sure he liked how it sounded. He felt that the hardest part of the book to write was about the present since he wrote about people who are still in his life."Born to Run Book by Bruce Springsteen". Simon & Schuster. Simon & Schuster, Inc., 2017. Web. 5 Mar. 2017."Bruce discusses writing 'Born To Run'". Bruce Springsteen. Sony Music Entertainment, 1 Sept. 2016. Web. 5 Mar. 2017. He officially announced the release of the book on his website on June 22, 2016."Springsteen's autobiography to be released September 27th". Bruce Springsteen. Sony Music Entertainment, 22 Jun. 2016. Web. 5 Mar. 2017. On the website, Springsteen also released the forward from his autobiography as a teaser of its release on August 16, 2016."Born To Run: FOREWARD". Bruce Springsteen. Sony Music Entertainment, 16 Aug. 2016. Web. 5 Mar. 2017. Even though Springsteen's Super Bowl Journal is no longer available on his website due to age, it was included in Born to Run in the chapter entitled "Super Bowl Sunday".Kreps, Daniel. "Bruce Springsteen on His Super Bowl Slide: Rocker Opens Up in Candid Journal". Rolling Stone. Rolling Stone, 11 Feb. 2009. Web. 10 Mar. 2017.Springsteen, Bruce. Born to Run. Simon & Schuster, 2016. Born to Run also includes photos from the different stages of Springsteen's life. Bruce dedicated the book to his wife, E Street Band member Patti Scialfa, and their three children: Evan, Jessica, and Sam. Chapters/Contents Book One: Growin' Up # My Street # My House # The Church # The Italians # The Irish # My Mother # The Big Bang (Have You Heard the News...) # Radio Days # The Second Coming # The Show Man (Lord of the Dance) # Workingman's Blues # Where the Bands Are # The Castiles # Once There Was a Little Steven # Earth # The Upstage Club # Tinker (Surfin' Safari) # Steel Mill # Homecoming # Endless Summer # Beatnik Deluxe # California Dreamin' (Take Two) # It's a Bar, You Idiots # Onward and Upward # Losing My Religion # Road Work # The Wild, the Innocent and the E Street Shuffle # The Satellite Lounge Book Two: Born to Run # Born to Run # Jon Landau # Thunder Road # Jackpot # The E Street Band # Clarence Clemons # New Contracts # Living with the Law # Darkness on the Edge of Town # The Drop # Downtime # The River # Hitsville # Hello Walls # Nebraska # Deliver Me from Nowhere # California # Born in the U.S.A. # Buona Fortuna, Fratello Mio # The Big Big Time # Going Home # Regresar a Mexico # Tunnel of Love # Goin' Cali Book Three: Living Proof # Living Proof # Redheaded Revolution # Changes # LA Burning # Going to the Chapel # Earthquake Sam # "Streets of Philadelphia" # The Ghost of Tom Joad # Western Man # Eastern Woman # King of New Jersey (Hollywood Days) # Bringing It All Back Home # Revival # The Rising # Wild East # The Seeger Sessions # Magic # Super Bowl Sunday # Moving On # Wrecking Ball # Losing the Rain # The Wrecking Ball Tour # Zero to Sixty in Nothing Flat # Garage Land # High Hopes # Home Front # Long Time Comin' # Epilogue Book tour Springsteen embarked on a nine-date book tour which started on September 27, 2016, and concluded on October 10, 2016. The book tour then made its way to the United Kingdom and Germany in late October for two appearances. On October 27, Springsteen hosted another book-signing event in Toronto, Canada, before interrupting the tour to take part in the annual ne and David Remnick. S concert, to appear in support of Hillary Clinton's presidential campaign, and to receive the Presidential Medal of Freedom. The tour resumed with a five-date North American leg, which was announced on November 21, 2016. This tour began in Chicago on November 28, 2016, and concluded in Kennesaw, Georgia on December 2. All events required fans to purchase a pre-signed copy of Springsteen's book. The free tickets for the book store appearances much like his shows were sold out in minutes. Two of the appearances, October 5 in San Francisco and October 7 in New York City featured interviews only with Springsteen and were conducted by Dan Stone and David Remnick. Springsteen also made appearances on CBS Sunday Morning on September 18, 2016, and on Late Night with Stephen Colbert on September 23, 2016 (Springsteen's 67th birthday), to promote the book. References Category:Bruce Springsteen